Gracias Mamá
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: UA. Ahí estaba ella: de pie, con el uniforme del Instituto, su cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta alta y con una expresión muy parecida a la que tenía el mismo, una de verdadero asombro. No se percató en qué momento empezó a contener la respiración, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Tenía su fotografía. One-shot. SamusxSheik. Para Valerie-Joan


Dedicado a Valerie Joan.

_¡Eres una gran escritora, te lo digo! Te lo mereces chica, ¡Ojalá sea de tu agrado! Me sentía mal de que tú me hayas dedicado dos historias… y yo ninguna. En fin, ¡Disfrútalo! _

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de la gran compañía Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. Lo hago por amor al arte y no con fines de lucro.

Aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

_Gracias Mamá_

* * *

Cansado, abrió su casillero, ahogando un suspiro.

Vaya día había tenido.

Daba gracias a las Diosas, ya solo faltaba una clase para irse a casa. Se centró meramente en buscar su libro de Literatura y su cuaderno de anotaciones, en lo que guardaba el de Biología y Geometría. En eso, se observó en el pedazo de espejo que le quedaba, aquel que había empezado como uno completo y terminó roto por culpa de sus brabucones.

Tenía un ojo morado, y el uniforme desarreglado.

Era lo mismo de siempre. ¿Toda su vida tendría que ser así de patético? ¿Nunca sin poder defenderse? Con frustración desvió sus ojos escarlata de su reflejo. Ya hasta le daba pena ajena ver la cruda realidad. No hizo más que arreglar su flequillo para que no se notara. Ya con los libros en mano, dirigió sus ojos en su posesión más preciada, aquella discreta fotografía al fondo de su casillero. Por muchas veces que le fuera mal— por no decir pésimo— ver aquel rostro perfecto en esa foto lo hacía sentir una inmensa paz dentro de sí, como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos sus problemas se esfumaran.

Ella lo hacía sentir así.

Lástima que la misma persona que lo hacía sentir así, no tuviera idea de que lo sentía. Nuevamente, suspiró.

El sonido de la campana lo hizo bajar de su nube, en lo que cerraba su casillero. Entró al recinto, y se sentó en uno de los lugares a un lado de la ventana. Ver aquella brisa de primavera lo tranquilizaba, como si el viento tratara de decirle que todo estaría bien. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ey Sheik!, ¿En dónde te-?— el saludo de su amigo quedó a medias, notando este como una las mejillas de su compañero tenía otro color. El susodicho no hizo más que verlo con desánimo. El recién llegado suspiró— ¿De nuevo?

—De nuevo— imitó la pregunta como respuesta. No era reciente para él, menos para su amigo. Este tomó asiento en el lugar enfrente, sentándose al revés en la silla, de forma que lo viera.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. No tienes que escaparte de mí en los recesos porque ya sabes lo que _ellos _te harán.

—Si ellos te ven conmigo, te llevarán a ti también. En verdad no me gustaría que pagases mis platos rotos. — desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de ocultar su ojo.

—¿Qué _pagase_ tus platos rotos? — preguntó con incredulidad, alterándolo— ¡Sheik, mírate! Estas hecho una mierda, ¿Y aun así no necesitas de mi compañía? — apenas el rubio iba a argumentar algo, pero su comentario lo cayó— Y ni creas que te volveré a dejar sólo. Fin de la discusión ¿Entendiste?

No tenía casi seguir discutiendo ese tema de ser su "protector". Era claro que su amigo de cabello azul era un cabeza hueca, más era una de las personas en la que más confiaba. Sin él, quién sabe dónde estaría ahora, probablemente sería un desecho de la sociedad. Digo, si es que todavía no lo era.

—¿Ganon y Bowser?

—Hasta la pregunta ofende.

No se dijo más, ya que el profesor entró en la sala y comenzó a decir que abrieran su libro en el capítulo siguiente. Ese día se estudiaría "Los Literarios que marcaron la historia". En lo que el profesor se agarraba a hablar como idiota dando la explicación del día, el de ojos como rubí prefirió concentrarse en mirar más allá de la ventana. A decir verdad, era un día lindo… en lo que cabía. A pesar de ser brutalmente golpeado consecutivamente por los alumnos más atemorizantes de la escuela, tenía que verle el lado positivo al mundo. No siempre se tenía la vista que tenía ahora. Pequeños detalles como esos son los que pueden cambiar tu estado de ánimo. Quién sabe, quizás su día no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Cincuenta tediosos minutos después, la campana del colegio anunció el fin de las clases. Los alumnos salían como rayo del recinto, en lo que el profesor gritaba que se terminara el capítulo del día de tarea.

—¡Al fin! — exclamó con alegría, descansando sus manos en su nuca— Ya quería que se terminaran las clases. Vaya que ese viejo sólo lo hace más…— detuvo su plática al ver como su amigo rubio seguía perdido en algún lugar de su mente. Se veía bastante afligido. —¿Te sientes bien Sheik?

—Si Ike, nada que te preocuparse— su pregunta lo trajo a la realidad, brindando esa sonrisa triste, característica de él.

—Sabes que a mí no me engañas— ambos se detuvieron en los casilleros. El de Ike estaba a sólo tres de distancia del rubio. El de cabello azul cerró el suyo, recargándose en ellos y esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo, que seguía más concentrado en guardas sus pertenencias. — Deberíamos ir a la Enfermería.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¡Qué te dije Sheik! — reclamó el más alto, aunque relativamente fueran casi de la misma estatura. Ike le rebasaba sólo cuatro centímetros.

—Me dijiste que ya no me dejarías solo— recordó, cerrando su casillero— No que tenía que obedece… ¡Ey!

—Lo siento amigo, es por tu propio bien— el de cabello azul ni si quiera lo dejó terminar. Lo había jalado de la camisa y ahora lo estaba llevando a rastras por el pasillo. En lo que el menor se quejaba, ya estaban en la puerta de la enfermería.

...

* * *

—Bueno, tus reflejos son normales, tu signos igual. No hay señal de contusión o fractura del cigomático. Te puedes ir a casa— finalizó el doctor, apagando su lámpara de bolsillo, para luego hacer el reporte de lesión de alumno. El rubio estaba sentado en una camilla— ¿Cómo te hiciste el hematoma del ojo?

—No atrapé el balón de básquet en clase de física— miente el rubio con una sonrisa avergonzada, y que el doctor creyó totalmente. El de cabello índigo sólo le esperaba recargado en la pared. —Llegó de lleno a mi rostro.

—Me imagino— continuó diciendo el médico, sin dejar de anotar en la hojita color azul cielo. Luego de terminar, fue a un gabinete y sacó un frasco pequeño con pastillas— Te daré estos antiinflamatorios con efecto analgésico. Tómatelos cada ocho horas por tres días. — le extendió el frasco y la hoja. Sheik los tomó— Sin embargo, el hematoma tardará en borrarse, quizás una semana o hasta más, considerando que está muy pronunciado el color.

—Gracias doctor. No sé preocupe, me supongo que se tardará desaparecer— con algo de consuelo se baja de la camilla. No es como si fuera la primera vez que visitaba la enfermería, y aseguraba que no sería la última. De alguna manera se tenía que mantener optimista.

—Descuida. Y procura esta vez atrapar el balón— Sheik ríe ligeramente ante el comentario del doctor.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias— el rubio llegó hasta Ike y ambos salieron de la pequeña habitación. Los solitarios pasillos daban a indicar que la escuela ya estaba prácticamente vacía, sin mencionar que estaba todo en silencio. El único ruido que hacía eco eran los pies de ambos al dar pasos.

—Lo ves, te dije que no sería tan malo— aseguró Ike, estirándose como felino y acomodándose la mochila en el hombro— ¿Y para qué es la hoja?

—Es un reporte de lesión— aclara mostrándole la hoja para que la leyera. Este observó que todos sus datos estaban escritos en ella, el diagnóstico (o lo que fuera) y el medicamento que le había recetado— El lunes a primera hora tendré que ir con el director a que le saque una copia y lo guarde en mi expediente.

—¡Oye!, ¿Es por eso que no le dijiste la verdadera razón de tu ojo? — exclamó Ike— ¿Por qué iba a quedar en tu reporte? — Sheik suspiró. ¿Cuántos suspiros había dado en todo el día? Para el estudio Ike no era el tipo más inteligente que digamos, pero era muy perspicaz en otras cosas, como en descubrir si una persona mentía o no… y él era como un libro abierto.

—No entiendo cómo puedes descubrir cosas como esas, y no puedas resolver un problema básico de Cálculo Integral. — con su comentario Ike rió a carcajada abierta.

—¡Tranquilo cerebrito! No todos tenemos tu capacidad de hacer eso a la velocidad de la luz— su comentario le sacó una risa al rubio— Jamás entenderé eso de la Integración.

—¿A dónde con mucha prisa?

La nueva voz tras de ellos les hizo detener y mirar tras de sí. Sheik se estremeció y tuvo que tragar pesado, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No lo habían golpeado bastante el día de hoy? Todavía recordaba el buen puñetazo que le propino el enorme de pelo rojo a la hora del almuerzo. Su rostro detonaba bastante aflicción, pero el de Ike era todo lo contrario. Había dos pelirrojos frente a ellos, y uno de cabello plata. Sus facciones eran burlonas, despreciándolos con sus ojos como si fueran un pedazo de basura.

_Esto no puede ser peor_.

Oh, claro que podía ser peor, sólo fingía no saberlo.

...

* * *

Decir que habían tenido suerte era poco, pero era la única explicación lógica que encontraba.

Luego de que esos tres se acercaran hacia ellos, sólo bastaron unos pocos diálogos— más bien, diálogos entre ellos y Ike— para que la lluvia de golpes se desatara y terminaran todos maltrechos. Ganon le propinó al rubio un buen golpe en la mandíbula y en el estómago, lo que lo mandó por el suelo casi hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. Su amigo no estaba mejor que él, juraba que era el más herido de los dos. Por defenderlo, se llevó más golpes, y eso en verdad lo hacía sentir muy culpable. El pelirrojo de muñequeras de púas lo agarró desprevenido y lo tomaron por los antebrazos, en lo que el mayor de los tres le dejó caer su puño sin mera delicadeza sobre el abdomen y en la quijada. Escaparon por que Ike se libró de ese ataque… le había pegado a dos de ellos, casi dejándolos noqueados.

Estaban cansados, adoloridos y tenían ligeras manchas de sangre en el rostro. Daban gracias de que ya estuvieran muy lejos del Instituto, en el hogar del rubio. Ambos se adentraron en el recinto y dejaron caer las mochilas, intentando recuperar aire en sus pulmones. Su amigo de pelo cobalto se había tensado al entrar a su hogar; El rubio ya lo notado, y sabía el por qué.

—No… No te mortifiques, no está… en casa— comenzó entrecortado el de ojos rojos, tratando de hacer un gesto sonriente. El mayor sonrió irónico, dejando ver la mancha de sangre en la comisura.

—¿Soy tan obvio? — preguntó.

—Cuando se trata de mi hermana, sí— confesó con tono divertido. —Se iba a quedar unas horas haciendo un proyecto de bioquímica con su compañera de equipo, regresará hasta más tarde— con algo de dificultad se adentró a la cocina, comenzando la búsqueda del botiquín en uno de los gabinetes. Quién sabe dónde lo había dejado Zelda.

Con cuidado, Ike se dejó caer en el mullido sillón, ahogando un gruñido. Vaya que la espalda le estaba matando, no quería saber cómo le haría para ir a clases. Debía admitirlo, ese moreno de cabello escarlata tenía una fuerza descomunal, sin mencionar el tamaño de sus manos. De no ser porque sabía algunas tácticas de combate le hubiera dicho adiós a su páncreas. Suerte que la hermana de Sheik estuviera fuera de casa, de sólo pensar en ella le hacía cosquillas en estómago.

Su amigo llegó unos minutos después con dos bolsas de comida congelada, le aventó una y la atrapó ágilmente. Por lo menos sus reflejos estaban intactos. Se los colocaron en la mandíbula, sintiendo como el frió les mermaba el dolor, eso ayudaría que les bajara la hinchazón y que no parecieran pelotas.

—Te pido una disculpa Ike, yo no quería…— comenzó el rubio, tomando lugar en el sillón contrario. Se quedó un momento en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Estaba avergonzando. No con Ike, sin con él mismo. — No quería que te vieras involucrado en mis problemas— el de cabello índigo soltó una carcajada. Le causaba bastante gracia que se pusiera de melodramático.

—¡Ey, para eso esos son los camaradas! — exclamó con una sonrisa, no parecía como si hace rato le hubieran dado una buena tunda. —Además, yo te dije que te protegería. ¡Y yo nunca falto a mis promesas! — lo señaló con la bolsa de guisantes en la mano, causándole una risa. Hace tiempo le había dicho que su lema era algo como "Él luchaba por sus amigos", o algo así. Ahora veía que no estaba mintiendo.

Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor con él mismo. Si él fuera más fornido como Greil, nunca se le pasaría por la mente la necesidad de protección. Era bastante alto si debía agregar, pero eso de nada le servía siendo un flacucho y con nada de músculo.

Minutos después, el sonido de unas llaves se dio a conocer, provenía justo detrás de la puerta.

—Qué raro… está abierto— se escuchó una voz, y la reconocieron al instante. El mayor se puso más tieso que una piedra, y Sheik sólo suspiró afligido. La puerta cedió y en el marco de entrada se apareció una persona de cabello café…

… y detrás de ella había otra más alta de cabello rubio. Ahora el segundo se había puesto cómo roca, con el corazón latiendo más rápido.

—¿Sheik?... ¡Sheik! ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! — la joven de cabello castaño corrió junto a su hermano, dejando caer su mochila en algún lugar del suelo. Sus ojos azules le vieron con pánico— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué-?

—Tranquila Zelda— concedió junto con una sonrisa poco convincente, viendo cómo se alteraba su hermana menor. — No es nada— no le creía nada a su hermano, pero segundos después miró a la persona detrás de sí y se percató que estaba más herido, o hasta peor. El corazón se le estaba haciendo agua.

—Hola Zelda— saludó el mayor, tratando de regular el palpitar y su nerviosismo. La menor ahogó un suspiro.

—Ambos me deben una explicación— regañó en tono maternal, mirándolos fugazmente— Ahora regreso, iré por el botiquín. Samus, ¿Podrías ayudarme? —los ojos escarlata le observaron por un efímero momento, para retirarlos avergonzado. De seguro daba bastante lástima en su estado actual. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo aprisionara de sus mejillas, aunque la bolsa semi-congelada le tapaba lo suficiente.

La rubia no alcanzó a decir nada, sólo siguió a Zelda en silencio hacia la cocina. Los jóvenes quedaron solos, sosteniendo sus bolsas en la cara.

—Creí que dijiste que no estaría…

—Lo siento— sonríe apenado, en lo que Ike trataba de esconder su sonrojo. Esa era una de las razones por la que su amigo de cabello azul casi no iba a su hogar: por su hermana. Desconocía cuando tiempo llevaba así, pero lo descubrió un día observándola más de la cuenta en educación física. No lo malinterpretó, ya que sabía que Ike no era mala persona, al contrario, le divertía haciéndole bromas sobre ella; Y de las pocas veces que iba a su hogar, la saludaba y se iba como rayo a su habitación. De solo rememorarlo casi se ríe, pero se contuvo— No me imaginé que llegarían antes.

Un momento después, las ganas de reír se le esfumaron. Él tampoco se imaginó—en su vida— que la señorita Samus pisaría su humilde hogar, desde hace tiempo se resignó a sólo tener una fotografía de ella, el día en que ganó el concurso de oratoria. Su hermosa y blanca sonrisa era lo que más le encantaba de esa foto, sus ojos azules con ese brillo especial, sosteniendo el trofeo de primer lugar. Le daba pena admitirlo, pero le había sacado copia a esa foto, inclusive tenía una en su habitación.

Zelda ya había llegado con una caja blanca y unas bolas de algodón. La dejó en la mesa de té, y sacó el agua oxigenada para poder remojar las bolitas. Entonces a Sheik se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oye Zelda, sinceramente no estoy tan herido. Sólo son golpes, eso se puede arreglar con crema analgésica y unas pastillas que me recetó el doctor. ¿Por qué mejor no curas a Ike? Por defenderme, el salió mucho peor.

—¿Por defenderte?... — inquirió confundida. La joven miró a quien su hermano se refería, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. A Ike casi se le cayó la bolsa de guisantes. Luego rió quedito— ¿Me podrían explicar _qué _ sucedió, si no es mucha molestia?

La castaña ahora se colocó a un lado de Ike, y comenzó a examinarlo. No supo si fue lo mejor decir aquello, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo de cabello índigo, se lo debía. Estaba más sonrojado que un tomate, y su hermana parecía pasar totalmente por alto ese hecho, mojando pequeñas torundas con agua oxigenada. Empezó primero por su rostro.

—¿Y bien?, ¿No me van a decir?

—Que te lo diga Ike, iré a darme una ducha— finalizo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Sabía que ya no tenía cabida su presencia allí, era mejor dejarles privacidad. Su amigo lo miró con ojos suplicantes, le decían algo como "no me dejes sólo". Sólo le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de apoyo moral, sin que su hermana lo viera. Hubiera hecho algún gesto como respuesta, pero se quedó totalmente inmóvil cuando Zelda comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de la mejilla.

Caminó por el corredor hasta topar con la escalera y subir a grandes zancadas ahogando unos quejillos. Su abdomen le dolía bastante. Giró a la derecha y abrió la puerta de su alcoba. Ya dentro, suspiró pesadamente, para luego dejar su móvil en su escritorio. Luego, se deshizo de la corbata y de su camisa con una cuantas manchas de sangre. Observó su torso por el espejo y se dio cuenta de las manchas rojas con ligeros toques entre morado y verde. Éstas le recorrían por donde esta estaba el diafragma, el abdomen y algunos en los costados. Peor no pudo haber quedado.

Resignado, entró al baño de su habitación para tomar su ansiada ducha.

...

* * *

Hizo una mueca de confusión, preguntándose en dónde estaban las benditas toallas que había dicho Zelda. El baño no era grande ni pequeño, pero tenía muchos gabinetes. Estuvo rebuscando unos minutos hasta que las encontró detrás de una bata bien doblada. Toda la pared estaba cubierta de espejo, era un tocador muy bonito. Sin distraerse más, tomó las telas color salmón y salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Siguió caminando por el corredor hasta quedar justo en dónde empezaba las escaleras, pero por el rabillo del ojo divisó unos movimientos, por lo que volvió algunos pasos atrás. Venía de una puerta semi-abierta justo frente a ella. Con simple curiosidad se asomó ligeramente, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo…

Sólo le bastó ver por el espejo para que un sonrojo prominente apoderara sus mejillas. Ahí estaba, de pie, con ese toque despeinado… y sin camisa. Los moretones eran bastante notorios en su torso, pero lo que era más evidente era esa complexión que se cargaba. Para ser sincera, pensaba que el hermano de Zelda no tenía mucha gracia, ahora se daba cuenta que eso no era verdad. ¿De dónde había sacado esos músculos y esa espalda gigante?

Luego de severos segundos se cuestionó que rayos estaba haciendo ¡Estaba en casa ajena! Desde otro ángulo parecería una acosadora, violando la privacidad del pobre chico. Más algo le hacía que sus piernas no reaccionaran, ¿En verdad quería seguir viendo? El deseo inconsciente no se le concedió, ya que este se desapareció tras otra puerta, quizás a su baño personal. Sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, y dejando de apretar las toallas salmón, se despegó rápidamente de la puerta. Se tocó la cara, totalmente sonrojada. Esa imagen que presencio no se le borraba de la memoria.

_Tranquilízate Samus, tus hormonas están trabajando de más…_

Con ese pensamiento y la mirada avergonzada, decidió bajar al primer piso y llevarle lo que le había pedido a su amiga. Al bajar, giró el pequeño pasillo que conectaba con la cocina, lo atravesó y levantó la mirada al llegar al living. Su andar paró en seco al mirar como sus compañeros tenían sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Se sintió bastante incómoda y se escondió detrás del marco de entrada. Dio gracias por no haber hecho mucho ruido, lo único que hizo fue dejar las toallas en un lugar visible desde donde estaban y se regresó.

Sonrió irónica en lo que subía las escaleras, pensó que Zelda tardaría más en darse cuenta de lo que Ike sentía por ella. Era gracioso, quizás toda su generación estaba al tanto de ello, menos la que debería saber. No supo exactamente porqué había subido de nuevo, pero no tenía otro lugar más a dónde ir, apenas y conocía la casa. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se suponía que habían ido a casa de su amiga de pelo café para terminar el proyecto de Bioquímica, ya que el laboratorio del Instituto estaba cerrado, y su hogar quedaba más lejos, por lo que ambas habían optado por que se hiciera en dónde estaban.

Su corazón dio un brinco al mirar de nuevo esa puerta, encendiéndole los pómulos. La imagen de Sheik se quedó en su mente. Levantó el rostro. No supo por qué, ni cómo, pero sus pies se movieron por inercia, acercándose a dónde una vez se asomó. Abrió la puerta delicadamente, temiendo que esta rechinara. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo la luz del día le iluminaba a través de las cortinas. El sonido de la regadera le daba a entender que se estaba duchando.

A paso sigiloso contempló la alcoba. Era sencilla, más estaba todo impecable. Tenía un olor fresco, limpio, le causo que aspirara aire con firmeza y lo soltara por la boca. Aseguraba que era el único hombre que conociese que tuviera su habitación limpia—decente, más bien—. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared y era de un azul oscuro. Tenía su ropero en buen estado y su tocador arreglado. Sus labios formaron un gesto sin darse cuenta: era acogedor estar ahí dentro.

No paso mucho para que decidiera salir de nuevo—reprochándose en primer lugar su descuido, y dejándose llevar por el impulso de querer ver más allá de una puerta ajena—. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, hasta que notó algo raro. Se giró enfocando una mirada en aquel buró café oscuro, y se quedó sin aire.

Había una fotografía encima de este. Fue hasta ella y la tomó, incrédula de lo que estaba observando. Era una foto de una muchacha rubia, de ojos azules, y con trofeo dorado en sus manos. Era una foto de ella. Una foto de ella… el día que gano el concurso de oratoria. Recordaba ese día con alegría, los desvelos y las noches de estudio habían servido en su momento, posicionándola en esa competencia en el primer lugar. Miró su reflejo por el vidrio del pequeño marco.

Por qué… ¿Por qué el hermano de Zelda tenía una foto suya en su habitación? La pregunta le causo que le latiera el corazón con más rapidez. Paso sus dedos por el vidrio, como si no creyera lo que estuviera sosteniendo. Se perdió totalmente en sus pensamientos, que ni si quiera notó que el ruido de la ducha había cesado por completo.

Entró en pánico y se tensó totalmente.

En su mente pensó dejar la fotografía donde estaba y salir corriendo de ahí. Lamentablemente, tardó más en pensarlo que en lo que una puerta se abrió y dejaba salir cierto vapor de dentro. Volteó con sus ojos azules detonando evidente espanto, mientras un personaje salía de ahí secándose la rubia cabellera con una toalla, vaqueros y camiseta azul. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

No fue hasta que levantó el rostro y detuvo su camino, mirándola con esos ojos, brillantes como el rubí.

Dos segundos fue lo que le tomó para asimilar lo que estaba viendo, deteniendo el secado de su pelo: ahí estaba ella; De pie, con el uniforme del Instituto, su cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta alta y con una expresión muy parecida a la que tenía ahora el mismo, una de verdadero asombro. Sus ojos escarlata se encontraron con unos azul cielo. No se percató en qué momento empezó a contener la respiración, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Samus tenía un recuadro parecido a un marco de fotografía… quizás porque _era _un marco de fotografía.

Era _su _fotografía

Las tripas se le retorcieron al punto en que casi lloraba de la vergüenza. Sonaba demasiado afeminado si lo ponía así, pero era lo que sentía en ese momento. Miles de posibilidades sobre _qué _hacer justamente ahora aparecían en su mente, pero no creyó conveniente ninguna. ¿Y si salía corriendo? ¿Y si se encerraba en el baño? ¿Y si le explicaba por qué tenía una foto de ella? ¿Y si le cuestionaba por qué estaba en su habitación? La última jamás tendría el valor de hacerla, simplemente porque él no era así, y menos con aquella hermosa mujer que le quitaba el aliento. Sintió sus mejillas arder en lo que desviaba la mirada a sus pies, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

Samus estaba totalmente atenta a cualquier movimiento. Maldita sea, ¡La había pescado husmeando en su habitación! ¿Qué pensaría de ella?... tenía que actuar normal.

—Eh… Hola, Sheik— saludó con nerviosismo, buscando en su mente como arreglar esa situación tan vergonzosa para ambos. El rubio tembló ante su voz melodiosa, ¿Había pronunciado su nombre, acaso? Quiso articula algo, un "Hola" si quiera, pero por más que intentaba hablar nada salía de sus fauces.

—…H-hola, Samus— ¡Por todas las Diosas! Su voz había sonado como la de un gatito, ¿Por qué la tierra no se lo tragaba de una vez? La rubia se dio cuenta de ello, debía estar pasando por un mal momento. Era obvio, ¿Qué harías si vieras a un intrusa en tu habitación, y para colmo esculcando tus cosas?

—Discúlpame Sheik— comenzó la rubia, ahora ella era la que desviaba la mirada— Por entrar a su alcoba sin tu consentimiento… — iba a decir "y por tomar tu fotografía que tienes de mí", pero supuso que era demasiado. Aquel hombre alto debía estar bastante enojado con ella como para que no le dirigiera su mirada.

—¡No, cómo cree! — exclamó nervioso y con las palabras atropellándose entre sí, haciendo que Samus le mirara. Ahora lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal— No… no tiene que disculparse—continuó diciendo, para luego dirigir sus ojos al marco que sostenía. Ella se dio cuenta.

Respiró hondo.

—Sé… me imagino que… que se estará preguntando porqué tengo una foto de usted en mi habitación— casi se le sale _"y en mi casillero también". _Habló más rojo que una cereza, estrujando su toalla como medio para relajar los nervios. En verdad, quería llorar de vergüenza. Le diría que era un tipo de pervertido, o algo por el estilo. —Por favor, tome asiento en dónde guste.

La rubia hizo caso a la petición del rubio, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. El mayor hizo lo mismo, sentándose en igualmente en la orilla, lo más alejado de ella posible. No quería que pensara que tendría dobles intenciones con su persona, eso jamás.

No creyó que tendría que hacer una confesión amorosa— al menos no tan pronto— directamente a la persona que lo traía sobre las nubes. Siempre se imaginó que se lo confesaría en algún tipo de carta, o el último día de clases, cuando la graduación les estuviera tocando la puerta. Hubiera preferido admirarla a lo lejos, como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora. Sin embargo, la idea de que su corazón fuera respondido se le hacía demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar por alto. ¿Y si esta era su oportunidad? ¿La oportunidad que llevaba un siglo pidiendo que se presentara?

No sabía que hacer… no sabía que hacer… no sabía qué-

—Este fue el día en que gane el concurso de Oratoria, ¿Verdad? —su voz lo sacó de su cavilación, haciendo que le mirara. Ella estaba sonriendo— ¿Estuviste presente ese día?...

—Claro que lo hice— contestó casi por inercia, tratando de lucir confiado, cosa que lógicamente no iba a lograr. Tenía las manos bien entrelazadas para no temblar, al tiempo en que estaba ligeramente recargado en sus rodillas— Fue un martes, de hecho…

—¡Wou! Que buena memoria tienes— elogió con entusiasmo, reluciendo su melodiosa risa— Ni si quiera recordaba que día había sido. —continuó diciendo, en lo que ella seguía admirando la foto sobre su regazo. Sheik la miraba de reojo. ¿Por qué le intentaba sacar tema de conversación? ¿Lo creía demasiado patético como no poder hacerlo por él mismo? Esperaba que no pensara de esa manera…

—Este…

—¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? — interrumpió, en lo que ella le observaba muy intrigada. Se le había olvidado por completo que tenía la cara totalmente golpeada. De por si tenía un aspecto no muy favorable… daba gracias que el agua y jabón le habían quitado algunos raspones.

—Sólo… me… golpearon.

—Lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Porque no lo es— concedió con una sonrisa triste, ambos atentos en los ojos del otro. Se volvió al suelo, mirando el piso, en realidad sin tener una vista en nada, más bien dentro de su mente. —No lo es…

Sólo con ver su expresión, Samus sabía que detrás de ese hombre alto y rubio había una persona sufriendo silenciosamente. El corazón se le oprimió.

—¿Sabes por qué te golpean? — inquirió preocupada, cosa que llamó mucho la atención del mayor. ¿En realidad estaba preocupada por él, preocupada por una persona escuálida y sin talento? Por alguna razón no quería saber la respuesta.

—Sólo sé que lo hacen porque mis ojos son _raros_— respondió melancólico, como si reviviera cada golpe que le hayan dado con solo decir aquella frase. A lo mejor era un argumento bastante idiota, pero luego consideraba que sus atacantes eran bastante… bueno, idiotas, más eso le había dicho un día que lo atraparon en los baños. Ese día fue cuando casi le fracturaron la nariz. La menor le miraba expectante, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por sus pensamientos —Aceptémoslo, no es muy común tener ojos rojos.

—A mí me parecen lindos— a Sheik casi le da un infarto y Samus se espantó. Bueno, siempre había pensado eso de sus ojos pero… ¿Lo dijo en voz alta? Se sonrojó brutalmente, al darse cuenta que _si _lo había dicho en voz alta. Miró atenta al rubio para esperar alguna reacción de él, pero su mente se perdió al fijarse en algo que siempre pasó por algo.

Sheik era… apuesto.

El pelo mojado le caía por los hombros, ligeramente despeinado, con el flequillo cubriéndole parte de un ojo. A pesar de ser delgado, la musculatura le resaltaba a través de su camiseta. Su rostro fino no dejaba de ser masculino junto con sus cejas y ojos escarlata almendrados. No importaba que uno de sus ojos estuviera amoratado, o que su barbilla tuviera el mismo color, tenía algo que lo hacía resaltar. Avergonzada, desvió su mirada, casi girando todo el cuerpo hacia el otro lado.

—En verdad…— comenzó el rubio, invitándola a mirarle de nuevo, más él no la estaba haciendo— No tiene que decir eso para subirme el ánimo, yo sé de antemano que no lo son— confesó con tristeza y con pómulos rosados. Era lo más sencillo que venía a su mente. Ella era un lo más hermoso de ese planeta, no tenía que gastar sus dulces palabras en una persona como él: enclenque, que no tenía nada extraordinario más que su capacidad de razonamiento por un nivel muy superior. Al menos las Diosas lo habían dotado con _algo._

La rubia, en vez de reprocharle su actitud, sólo sacó una ligera y armónica risa de sus labios. Eso confundió bastante al mayor, quien se obligó a mirarla.

—Zelda siempre me habló de ti…— comenzó.

¡Que le partiera un rayo! ¿Qué su hermana había hablado de él? Quería que la cara se le cayera, ¿Le habría platicado la anécdota de cuando se tropezó en el jardín de niños en plena ceremonia de graduación? ¿Oh cuando lo empujaron a pastel de cumpleaños, pero nadie atinó su dirección y se dio de lleno en la mesa? Por Nayru, ¿Por eso se estaba riendo? Entrelazó de nuevo sus manos para dejar de temblar.

—Me decía que tus ojos eran únicos, y uno de tus atributos más especiales— continuó con una sonrisa perdida en el piso. El rubio lo pensó unos segundos, ¿Cómo que _uno _de sus atributos? ¿Eso quería decir que había más? —… porque los habías heredado de tu madre.

Un fuerte respingo le llegó al pecho, y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

_Mamá._

En verdad, la extrañaba demasiado.

—Es por eso… que no te tienes que dejarte llevar por un comentario como ese. Tus ojos simplemente son bonitos porque los recibiste de la persona que te dio la vida, de la persona que más te amó en este mundo. —El rubio ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando ella se había acercado más a él, y que ahora le puso la mano en el dorso de la suya— No te vuelvas a avergonzar de ello— concluyó con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, con ese gesto que siempre le quitó el aliento en segundos.

Nunca se imaginó tenerla tan cerca como para apreciar cada una de sus suaves facciones, como el trazo tan delgado de un lápiz en papel. Esos ojos azules rasgados que la hacían resaltar con las cejas delineándolas con suma belleza, su flequillo rubio que le cubría la frente y esos mechones que le caían a un lado, su perfecta y pequeña nariz, sus densas pestañas al parpadear…

Simplemente era hermosa.

Ambos se forzaron a que cada uno estuviera más cerca del otro, al punto en que podían sentir sus respiraciones y que sus narices rosaran sutilmente. Tenían la mirada fija sus labios. Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Sheik latiera tan rápido que hasta podía sentirlo en sus oídos. De pronto le entró una sed tremenda. Samus estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler el champú de su cabello, un olor que siempre le recordaría a él. Cuando sus frentes chocaron sabían que no había vuelta atrás. Samus fue la primera en cerrar los ojos, para que luego Sheik los cerrara.

Sus labios rozaron.

—¡Oye Sheik! — la pareja se sobresaltó ferozmente al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero la sombra de unos pequeños pies era clara— ¡Sheiik!~ ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí Zelda, estoy aquí— respondió el rubio, tratando de regular su tono de voz para que no saliera rasposa— ¿Qué sucede?

—La comida está lista— habló su hermana tras la puerta— Para que bajen a comer… ¡Los espero abajo!— finalizó con tono alegre, en los que pasos se difuminaban hasta perderse en la escalera.

Sabía que Samus estaba dentro de su habitación. Por el contrario, no hubiera mencionado el plural al avisarle sobre la comida. "_Los _espero abajo". Un gran bochorno se depositó en sus pómulos, ya se estaba imaginando la cara de emoción de su hermana al saber que la mujer que tanto le gustaba estuviera en su cuarto. Hablando de emoción, quería saber cómo le había ido a Ike. Quizás y estuviera equivocado y la emoción de Zelda se debiera a algo diferente. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Por otro lado, la cara de Samus parecía una cereza, con las manos entrelazadas con nerviosismo sobre su falda a cuadros. Casi… se habían besado.

_Casi_.

El aire se tornó algo incómodo, no demasiado. No sabían muy bien como mirarse de nuevo.

—No… ¿No tiene hambre? — preguntó Sheik, cortando el silencio. La joven lo pensó unos segundos, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero si tenía el estómago vacío. —Es mejor que bajemos a comer. — Se levantó, seguido de la rubia que le seguía por detrás, dejando una fotografía en el mullido colchón.

...

* * *

—Wou… Zelda, ¿Tu cocinaste todo eso? — preguntó Samus, en lo que sentaba en la mesa, admirando todo lo había preparado su amiga.

—Sí— afirma con una sonrisa, con evidente emoción, en lo que dejaba otra cacerola con arroz blanco.

—¿No crees que cocinaste demasiado? — inquirió su hermano tratando de no ofenderla, pero más de uno pensó lo mismo al ver la mesa repleta de diversos platillos. Sinceramente, él no comía demasiado.

—Quizás— sonríe con la mirada perdida, sacando unas vajillas— Pero a mí no me engañan, yo sé que Ike come mucho— le dirigió una mirada furtiva, sonrojando al mencionado—Y ya que tu no comes mucho… ¿Por qué no esforzarme más este día? Tenemos invitados, Sheik.

Sin que los otros dos les vieran, Zelda se acercó a su hermano, más bien a su oído

—¿Interrumpí algo…?— la pregunta le llegó como balde de agua.

—Zelda… — reprochó con un sonrojo, tratando de esconder el rostro. La menor sólo rió y dijo por lo bajo "lo tomaré como un sí"

Con esto el rubio sonrió, en lo que iba al lavabo y se enjuagaba las manos. Se sentó a un lado de Ike, frente a Samus. Cuando la rubia fue al lavabo, sin que las mujeres vieran, Sheik le dio un ligero codazo a Ike, sonriéndole. El de cabello cobalto le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con un rosado en los pómulos. Ya no estaba tan herido, no tenía sangre en el rostro y tenía una grapa de tela en donde terminaba su ceja.

—Me las pagarás— susurró.

—Lo que digas— el rubio sonrió con triunfo.

Luego de eso se sentaron en la mesa, dieron gracias por los alimentos y empezaron a comer.

—Oye Sheik— preguntó su hermana, obligándolo a subir la mirada— ¿Cómo estás ahora?, ¿Te duele mucho el rostro?...

—No Zelda, ya te dije que no es nada— regaño cariñosamente, tomándole al vaso.

—Yo… yo puedo curarte— Sheik se atragantó con el jugo, tosiendo ligeramente. Había sido la voz de Samus la que había hablado. La rubia sonrió ante la acción— Digo, si no es molesti-

—¡En lo absoluto! — exclamó Zelda con emoción, tenía una expresión de extrema felicidad, mirando pícaramente a su hermano. Ike estaba que se hacía de risa, pero le tomó al vaso para disimular. — Podremos avanzar al proyecto el fin de semana, de eso no te preocupes.

El rubio prosiguió comiendo con color rosa en las mejillas, ¿Por qué se ofreció a algo cómo eso? La escena del beso presenció su mente y se sonrojó aún más.

—¿Sheik, todo bien? — inquirió Zelda con preocupación— ¿Está muy caliente la comida?

—No, no, para nada— admitió con tono amable. Dios, tenía que ser más discreto con sus pensamientos. En un instante, se le ocurrió una idea— De hecho, la comida está deliciosa, ¿No es así, Ike?

Ahora el otro casi se atraganta. Se quiso hacer pequeño en su asiento.

—Sí…— levantó su rostro y se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules de Zelda. Por un momento se perdió en ellos—…deliciosa… eh, la comida. —la de cabello café se rió, para que luego le acompañaran las demás risas.

—Qué bueno que te gusto Ike— dijo luego de que terminaran de reír y se hiciera silencio. Se dedicaron una sonrisa y retomaron a comer los alimentos.

...

* * *

Finalizada la comida, colocaron sus platos en el fregadero. El rubio se adelantó al segundo piso, mientras que su hermana le entregaba la caja blanca a Samus. Ike se fue al living, junto con la joven de orejas puntiagudas.

El rubio entró a su habitación y se percató sobre la fotografía que estaba en su cama. La tomó entre sus manos y la observó a detalle, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. La volvió a dejar en su lugar, a un lado de su cama, en el pequeño mueble de madera. Las manos le seguían temblando. La sombra del pasillo le indicó que Samus ya estaba dentro. Volteó tras de sí y ahí la vio. Le fue imposible no sonrojarse de nuevo.

—En… ¿En dónde me siento? — preguntó el mayor. La rubia rió ligeramente.

—Es tu habitación Sheik, siéntate en donde quieras— admitió con una sonrisa. Decidieron sentarse de nuevo en la orilla del colchón.

La menor abrió la caja para empezar con su labor. El rubio se pasó el pelo hacia un lado y con una liga amarró el sobrante que le pasaba de los hombros. Samus lo miró y mentalmente tuvo que contener el aliento, pero esfumó sus pensamientos y se concentró en lo que debía de hacer.

—Te voy a retirar tu flequillo— anunció la rubia, sacando unas bolitas de algodón y las llenó de agua oxigenada. Pasó la mano por la frente de Sheik y así poder despejarla de sus dorados cabellos. El rubio se estremeció ante ese contacto, tratando de disimularlo sin mucho éxito. —Discúlpame Sheik. Te… ¿Te dolió?

—No, no… para nada— sonrió sincero. Rayos, tenía que tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, el tacto de Samus era de algo de lo que no podía estar tranquilo. Sus blancas manos eran tan delicadas al momento de pasar el algodón. Ardía muy poco, nada que no pudiera aguantar.

A pesar de todo lo que le sucedió ese día, aún le era imposible creer que ella se encontrara en su habitación, y más le era el hecho de que le estaba curando las heridas, metafórica como físicamente hablando. La de ojos azules le pidió que cerrara los ojos, y así lo hizo, ya que tenía un raspón justo en la ceja izquierda. Samus lo miraba como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sheik? — era el momento de cuestionarle lo que llevaba en su mente desde que llegó a su habitación.

—Claro que puedes— concedió con los ojos cerrados. Samus seguía limpiando la herida de la ceja, aunque ya estaba más que limpia. Su mirada se perdió en su mente. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió con empatía.

—Olvídalo— dijo sin más, obligando al rubio a que abriera uno de sus ojos. Esos brillantes ojos rojos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Nada. Cierra el ojo otra vez, por favor— dijo la de ojos azules, cambiando el algodón y tomando otro nuevo. Seguía el ojo de color morado, hasta se veía un poco más hinchado. Esta vez no paso la bolita húmeda, sino que acarició su párpado con sus dedos, haciendo respingar ligeramente al mayor, más no fue por dolor. Eso hizo que ella sonriera.

Le quería preguntar por qué él mantenía una foto de ella en su habitación, pero la respuesta era más que obvia. Además, no quería avergonzarlo más de la cuenta. Pasó sus blancos dedos hacía su pómulo, rozando su pulgar sutilmente contra su mejilla, su piel era suave aunque en algunas partes tuviera rapones. Al mayor le estaba costando respirar, pero su tacto se sentía demasiado bien. Aún tenía los párpados cerrados, por lo que no podía ver la sonrisa patosa que ella estaba formando en su rostro. Se mantenía tranquilo e impasible ante su caricia. Dejó que los cabellos le cayeran por la frente. ¿Por qué siempre lo pasó desapercibido?

El mayor sintió como ella detuvo su tacto, sin que quitara las manos de sus mejillas. ¿En verdad le estaba tocando el rostro? De seguro estaba soñando…

Entonces sintió los labios de Samus sobre los suyos.

Sheik abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¡Samus Aran lo estaba besando! En nombre de todas las Diosas, ¡¿Qué debía hacer, qué debía hacer?! ¡Uno de sus tantos sueños sin realizar se estaba cumpliendo en este momento! Sus labios color rosa se movían tan suavemente sobre los suyos. Sentía que ligeramente estaba hiperventilando y que quizás se desmayaría, pero intentó mantenerse al margen, comenzando a devolver aquel roce con sus labios.

La vergüenza le llegó a las mejillas. Samus lo besaba delicadamente, separando por breves instantes para tomar aire y besarlo de nuevo. Sheik era todo un caso, respondía el beso tímido, con miedo, lo que lo hacía ver con torpes movimientos a la hora de besarla. Eso le causo una ligera sonrisa a la rubia.

Sin embargo, a la rubia le encantaba su actitud. No era un hombre que inmediatamente se le notara las dobles intenciones, para nada. Al contrario, la trataba con dulzura, con respeto, como todo un caballero, aunque ella no se considerara precisamente una dama. Un suspiró se escapó cuando él puso sus manos en su nuca. Ambos comenzaron a respirar con dificultad, dejándose llevar lo la situación.

Hasta que Sheik se separó, estaba sonrojado y respirando un poco más rápido. Samus lo observaba con la mirada perdida en su rostro, de igual manera poseyendo un color carmín en las mejillas.

—Yo… Lo siento. Nunca… nunca había besado con anterioridad— se excusó evitando mirarle a sus ojos azules, desviando los suyos hacia el suelo. Le costó decir, de manera indirecta, que aquel había sido su primer beso. Su corazón latía rápidamente. El comentario le causó una risilla nerviosa a su acompañante.

—Por favor, no te disculpes. Técnicamente… yo fui la que te besó— agachó el rostro e intentó buscar su mirada, y la encontró totalmente sonrojada. Le parecía adorable— ¿Te puedo decir algo?

—… Sí.

—No besas nada mal— sonrió divertida, sabiendo el efecto que ese comentario podía causar en él. Las mejillas del rubio podían hacerle competencia a sus ojos escarlata en ese instante.

Las cosquillas y la opresión en el estómago aparecieron, desviando la mirada.

Samus… ella le dijo… le dijo que… le dijo… que… que… ¡No podía ni si quiera pensarlo! Su frustración y vergüenza otra vez aparecieron en las mejillas. Juraría que el rostro le ardía más en ese momento que cuando fue golpeado brutalmente por Ganondorf. De pronto sintió el colchón moverse y una mano sobre la suya. Giró su rostro y ahí estaba ella, con usa gesto amable y un color carmín en las mejillas, más había algo de diferente: sus ojos azules tenía un brillo especial, uno que jamás le había visto antes… y que le encantaba.

—Sólo digo la verdad Sheik, mi intención no es avergonzarte— _Bueno, quizás un poco…_ pensó con picardía, luego volvió a su compostura —Pero… quiero que sepas que eres un gran chico y…. y me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

¿Qué?

¿Escuchó bien?

¿Él? ¿Gran chico? ¿Y… qué le gustaría conocerle un poco más?

—Tú deberías disculparme a mí por… haberte besado de la nada. No…— sonrió— No me pude resistir… y…

El rubio no le quitaba ni un ojo de encima. No alcanzó a comprender muy bien sus palabras, hasta que las pensó otra vez. Se… ¿Se le estaba declarando a él? ¿_Ella _a _Él_? No podía ser posible, ¡**EL ** quería declarársele a ella, no al revés! ¿En dónde dejó su hombría? Todo eso sería más fácil de pensar si no pareciera como si le hubieran cortado las cuerdas vocales. Quería articular cualquier palabra, ¡un monosílabo si quiera! pero sus sentidos no estaban bien coordinados, ninguna orden que su cerebro hiciera era llevada a cabo…

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dices Sheik? — pregunto con gesto alegre, desconcertando mucho al mayor. ¿Se la pasó hablando y él no le puso atención? Que la tierra se lo tragase… —Tú… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo algún día?

Sus mejillas se colorearon hasta tener el color de un tomate, al igual que sus profundos ojos rojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No… no podía… no podía creerlo, le… le pidió… Se cubrió el rostro avergonzado, girándose hacia el otro lado. Samus se confundió.

—¿Sucede algo Sheik? — inquirió preocupada. Quizás fue muy repentina su propuesta, ¿Y si a él no le gustaba y sólo tenía su foto en su habitación porque la consideraba una buena amiga? A su mente llegaba lo peor. Colocó una mano en su espalda para traspasarle fuerza, en lo que Sheik se quitaba las manos. Al quitárselas, la rubia se asustó, encontrándose con unos ojos escarlata al borde de las lágrimas.

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo de articular algo cuando él ya la estaba abrazando por la cintura.

—¡Se supone que _yo _debía haberte preguntado eso! ¡Creerás que soy un idiota! —alzó la voz, diciendo esas palabras con tono arrepentido. —¡Claro que quiero salir contigo, siempre fue mi sueño desde que te vi tu hermoso rostro! — las palabras le salían atropelladas, pero la rubia las entendió todas. El rubió se hundió en en el hueco de su cuello— No sabes… no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me pidas eso… aunque yo debí… yo— se detuvo al sentir como la rubia correspondía, pasándole los brazos por los hombros.

—No eres un idiota Sheik— habló reconfortante, respirando tranquilamente para darle a entender al rubio que hiciera lo mismo, no tardó mucho en volver a su respiración normal—Además— se separó para mirarle, viendo esos vidriosos ojos con afecto— ¿Qué tiene de malo que una mujer le pida a un hombre salir con ella? — subió una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

—Pues… yo sólo quería…

—Sheik, no te compliques los pensamientos— intentó animar con su argumento, limpiando una lágrima del ojo que no tenía morado. Temía lastimarle el otro ojo— ¿Qué día quieres salir? — preguntó sin más, cambiándole la conversación. El rubio trataba de componerse, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—El… el día que tú tengas disponible— concedió con dulzura.

—Mhm…— la rubia colocó una mano en el mentón, pensando— ¿Te parece el próximo fin? Este fin lo ocuparé para terminar el proyecto de Bioquímica con Zelda— confesó con desánimo, le daba demasiada pereza pensar en ese trabajo del Instituto. Ella no era muy buena en la Química que digamos.

—Sí, está bien— otorga con una sonrisa—Es… una cita.

Y de pronto la puerta fue abierta de una patada— ¡YA ERA HORA SHEIK! — Samus gritó del espanto y el rubio casi se cae de la cama, pero se levantó rápidamente.

—¡IKE IDIOTA NOS ASUSTASTE! —pensarán que el dueño de la voz fue Sheik. Sin embargo, la dueña de ese grito era cierta rubia, de pie y amenazándolo a lo lejos con un puño cerrado y los ojos en blanco.

—¡Tranquila Samus! — advirtió divertido el de cabello azul— Sólo venía a avisarles que Zelda pondrá un película en el living, por si quieren acompañarnos. Me mandó a avisarles.

—Debiste tocar la puerta Ike— hace notar Sheik, con un ligera gotita de sudor recorriéndole la nuca— En un momento bajaremos.

—Está bien, ¡Pero no tarden! — y así como llegó, se fue, haciendo ruido en el piso de madera al momento en qué bajaba las escaleras. Dejó la puerta abierta.

El mayor suspiró y rió bajito, vaya forma la entrada de Ike. La rubia, por otro lado, se masajeó las cienes. Ese animal de cabello azul _sí_ que llegaba a desesperarla. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y su atención se volvió al mayor de ojos rojos. Le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Quieres ir a ver la película? — preguntó amable

—Claro— afirmó sonriente. Luego de esto, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causándole un sonrojo al rubio.

—¿Te adelantarías unos segundos? Bajaré en seguida— su sonrisa le transpiraba confianza, ¿Cómo negarse a su petición?

—Claro Sheik, te espero abajo— mencionó la rubia— No tardes—advirtió, para luego salir por la puerta y bajar la escaleras. Sheik esperó unos segundos hasta que su cabeza se perdiera entre el barandal hacia el primero piso.

Cuando estaba seguro de que ya no lo veía, se dirigió a su mueble de noche, abriendo un cajón y sacando algo de este. Era otra fotografía de marco negro. Era una mujer rubia igualmente, más blanca que la nieve y con ojos rojos, enmarcando su perfecto rostro con una sonrisa.

Sonrió al ver la imagen de su madre. Lucía preciosa el día de su cumpleaños. Hace unos días había guardado la foto en su mueble, ya que el marco tenía una pequeña grieta en la esquina superior y temía que la foto se cayera y se estrellase. Por razones de seguridad, mejor la puso en un lugar donde no corriera peligro. Era una de las pocas fotos que tenía de ella. Las demás estaban alrededor de la casa y en la habitación de Zelda.

Siempre le dijeron que él era una viva imagen de su madre, y eso siempre le llenó el corazón de inmensa alegría. Cuando se sentía triste, feliz o con melancolía, ver la foto de su madre siempre le tranquilizaba de sobre manera. La extrañaba, pero supo que siempre estaría con él, no importando si no fuera físicamente.

—Gracias Mamá— sonrió sin quitar los ojos de la imagen. Sentía como si su gesto sonriente le traspasara fuerza. Acto seguido le dio un beso a la fotografía— Sé que ella es la indicada.

No esperó más y guardó la foto, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando su puerta tras de sí, sonriendo con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y a apresurarse, si no quería que Ike fuera por él de nuevo.

Llegó al living y ahí los vio, los muebles estaban fuera de su lugar, de forma en que apuntaran hacia la televisión. Ike y su hermana estaban sentados en uno, con palomitas, aguas endulzadas y golosinas en mano. Samus estaba comiendo palomitas igualmente de otro tazón, y tenía dos grades vasos de jugos. Estaba en el otro sillón más pequeño, pero dónde cabían perfectamente dos personas. Le causó cosquillas en el estómago al ver que le había guardado un asiento a su lado.

Lentamente se sentó a su lado, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

La película dio comienzo. Pasaron los minutos hasta que se hizo una hora, todos atentos a la trama del filme, al protagonista y su plan para derrotar al mal. Una película centrada en la ciencia ficción. Dio un ligero respingo al sentir como Samus se había movido ligeramente para susurrarle algo al oído. Un choque enorme de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Pudo sentir como sus labios rosaron con su puntiaguda oreja.

Gracias Sheik…—rió quedito en su oído— Te ves lindo de perfil.

Se sonrojó fuertemente y prefirió tomarle a su vaso de jugo, apenado.

Al final de todo, su día no fue el peor de su vida, si no… el mejor.

...

...

...

* * *

**Notas: **

En verdad nunca había usado a Sheik como personaje principal, lamento si no me adapté a ciertas parte del canon (Aunque, seamos sinceros, no sabemos muy bien cómo es en realidad, al menos yo no n.n)

Ya tenía ganas, desde hace años, de escribir una historia tipo Colegio, con los romances, los pleitos, las emociones y los típicos problemas de una persona normal que asiste a ella. Aunque no me centré meramente en el ambiente escolar, lo quise tomar como base para esta historia. Debo admitir que a veces perdía el rumbo y el hilo de la trama y ¡PUM! Bienvenido bloqueo de autor. Sin embargo, me intenté "poner en los zapatos" del personaje (Cualquiera a estado enamorado, sin ser correspondido) y el relato prácticamente se escribió sólo.

Bien Valerie Joan, no sé si lo hice bien, o mal, horroroso o hermoso... no sé, todo está en tu sabio criterio. ¡Espero mucho que te haya gustado! Este es— sin querer— mi One-shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Rezo por que el SamusxSheik te haya gustado, y le agregué un poquito de IkeZelda... ojalá no te haya molestado xD.

¡Un abrazo y que estés de los mejor Valerie!

Un agradecimiento enorme los que se pasaron a leer esta humilde historia.

¡Nos leemos en próximas actualizaciones!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Lunes 23 de Junio del 2014 **_


End file.
